1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of surgical retractors. More specifically, the present invention discloses a quick-release handle for use in attaching a retractor blade to a retractor frame.
2. Statement of the Problem
Surgical retractors typically employ a retractor frame positioned outside and above the surgical site of the patient's anatomy to provide structural support for a number of removable retractor blades that retract the patient's tissue. One conventional type of retractor blade incorporates a round post extending upward from the top of the blade that can be removably engaged by a U-shaped latch mechanism on an adjustable arm extending from the retractor frame. A plurality of these retractor blades and adjustable arms may be required for proper retraction of tissue at a surgical site. A handle is commonly used to temporarily grip the post of a retractor blade as it is positioned within the surgical site and then secured to the latch mechanism on the retractor frame. The handle is then released and removed.
Some conventional retractor systems utilize a handle with a “twist” mechanism to engage the post of a retractor blade into the handle. The handle is then used to position the blade into the proper position within the surgical site according to patient anatomy and surgical procedure. The retractor frame is then positioned to connect to the post of the retractor blade. Once this interface is achieved, the handle is released from the post of the retractor blade and removed from the surgical site. Existing handles also utilize a twisting motion to release the handle from the post of the retractor blade after the retractor blade has been secured to a latch mechanism on the retractor frame. This twisting motion can apply a torque that rotates the blade with respect to the retractor frame and the patient, thereby causing potential misalignment of the retractor blade with regard to the surgical site. The resulting misalignment may necessitate the surgeon to start over, reattach the handle to the post of the retractor blade, and then realign the blade with respect to the retractor frame.
A second disadvantage of this type of “twist” system is the potential for misalignment of the retractor blade in relation to the handle. The resulting crooked blade alignment within the handle may require the surgeon to repositioned the blade within the handle. These misalignment issues can lead to additional operating room time, related costs, corrective alignment of the blade within the handle, and possibly tissue retraction failure, thereby creating potential negative procedural affects.
The prior art in this field also includes a number of other types of quick-release handles for retractor blades. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,151 (Estes et al.) and a number of related patents show a quick-release handle having a sliding rod with a distal tip that engages the annular recess around the post of a retractor blade (see FIG. 1(b) of Estes et al.). However, this handle is specifically designed to enable the tip of the rod to engage the retractor blade post in any of plurality of rotational orientations. In other words, the Estes handle does not lock the retractor blade in a predetermined rotational position with respect to the handle.